Haru Kurosaki
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: A smarter boy results in dire consequences and a new family. On the other side of the world is a home to dangerous demons called Hollows. By the time Ichigo has trained as a Shinigami Haru, or Harry, will already be a master of kido.


Harry looked into the large vault with curiosity before turning to Griphook and politely saying, "Mr. Griphook, I have a few important requests that I will pay for. First, has anyone besides me visited and withdrawn from my vaults? If so remove them from my account completely, that doesn't include my schooling funds to pay for school. Secondly, I would pay a thousand galleons to have every detail on Wizarding emancipation, I live in an abusive home and want out. Next, you said this is a trust vault so I want a copy of all listed money's and items in my accounts. With that being said I want to know what vaults I have access to. I will also pay five hundred galleon to both you and whomever reads my parents will if they are read today. Finally, I want to press legal charges on the Dursley Muggle Family for abuse, neglect, and for treating me like a slave, same goes for the person who placed me there." Griphook had a look of relief on his face seconds before Hagrid spluttered. The two of them glared at the half giant in aggravation.

"'Arry! Ya can't press charg's on Dumbledore! He's da leada of tha ligh' side!" Hagrid grabbed his arm in efforts to convince him causing him to cry out in pain. Hagrid released his fractured arm as Griphook snarled for security scattered throughout the cave system. "Oh God 'Arry! I'm sorry!" Griphook stunned him before rushing to his side.

Growling under his breath Griphook conjured a brace to hold his arm still. Harry was used to pain so he put up with Griphook's not-so-careful handling of him. Looking up at Harry he growled as several more goblins made it to them, then they aparated to an office, "Stupid half-giant! Harry, I am going to send for a Mediwitch, or a doctor, a news reporter, and a auror, or magical police officer. The news reporter is coming to report your abuse, law suit against the giant, and law suit for those who allowed your abuse. You must be honest with the auror so you might be forced to take a truth serum called veritaserum. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and waited for the nurse to arrive. After a thorough medical check-up it was deemed that he had constantly been abused. He was malnourished, had several wrongly healed bones, low blood pressure showing the constant loss of blood, and torn muscles with the fractured arm.

When the auror arrived with Minister Fudge he shoved a helpful goblin aside to reach Harry. "Wow! It's such a pleasure to meet you, may I have an autograph?"

Harry seen the mistreatment and glared at him. "No, if you are going to be useless just leave. I need someone to help me press charges on people, not a fanboy."

The man spluttered indignantly as Fudge snorted in amusement. Fudge strolled up to Harry with a clipboard full of paperwork. Looking at Harry he frowned. "Good evening Heir Potter. I am the Minister of Magic, you may call me Fudge. I brought five files of papers to press charges on people and I will assist you in filling them out. First of all I need names, cause of suit, and side effects of cause." Harry noticed he was all business unlike his auror.

Smiling Harry responded, "Thank you, Minister Fudge. First is Hagrid, the grounds keeper at Hogwarts, he fractured my arm while trying to tell me not to sue the next man. Next is Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, he placed me in an abusive, neglectful home where I was treated like a slave and have suffered as a slave would. Last is the muggle family known as the Dursleys in Surrey of muggle Britain, for abuse, neglect, and slave treatment."

The nurse pipped up, "He has all of the signs of what he claims. I think that he can be sued for mistreatment of an international hero too. I'll write down what I found so you can get a warrant for their arrest." Fudge nodded before looking at Harry. The nurse spoke, "Harry, go home to Potter Manor. Add me, Alice Ivy Woodcook, to the exceptions list and I will bring you medicine."

Griphook walked into the room and interrupted, "Heir Potter! Dumbledore illegally sealed your parents wills before they were read. We have began to complete their will with the exception of what was to be given to him, here is a copy of their will. It also says that he was to have nothing to do with you or your living arrangements, not only that but it said that you were not to be placed with the Dursleys at all."

"I think the Goblin Chief might favor you after this for helping us find a reason to ban him from Gringotts. He hates Dumbledore very much and I will inform him of his illegal actions. Here is a portkey that will take you to Potter Estates, we have arranged for three house elves to join you to clean and cook. Heal well, Heir Potter. Fudge, here is a copy for your records." Harry took ahold of the handkerchief and papers as Griphook said a word. Harry felt a tug before he landed on his butt out side a castle.

It has six thin, round towers that have been build on various tactical spots for an ideal defense and are connected by tall, thick walls made of green stone. Grand windows are scattered generously across the walls in an asymmetric pattern, along with asymmetric crenelations for archers and artillery. A moderate gate with colossal wooden doors and archer holes protects those in need from the treacherous lands outside, but it's not the only way in, but it'll be your best shot if you wish to conquer this castle. A handful of waterfalls flow into various small rivers and provide the precious farm fields outside the castle with needed water. This castle has clearly stood the test of time and Harry knew he planed on making sure it stays that way for ages to come.

An owl was flying in the distance, it came closer and he was able to identify it. It is a large, male northern hawk owl. He seems easily confused and landed in a birdbath nearby proving he loves playing in it. Harry cautiously approached it, it was a handsome fellow. A piece of dead grass rustled under his feet causing the owl to look up at him. Harry froze as it started flying closer to him, it landed on his shoulder and affectionately nipped his ear.

Thinking himself safeHarry whispered, "Hey there, handsome." Handsome puffed and preened his feathers. Then he screeched quite loudly, a small three foot tall being appeared and upon seeing Harry latched onto him. I seen his brace and 'popped' them into a bedroom.

The creature was rambling, "Master! Mipsy missed you! Mipsy will take care of you, make you healthy! Mipsy and four others hid when bad Dumbles said you dead cause Mipsy and elves knew you not dead. We told him bond still there! He no listen, he sold other seven elves and kept money!" By the time Mipsy was finished rambling she was bawling.

Harry hugged Mipsy as the four others arrived, they bawled with Mipsy for several minutes before Harry couldn't handle it. "Stop crying, I'll be okay!" Seeing them try to obey he began giving orders to keep them calm. "Mipsy I want you to personally attend to me and my needs. The rest of you line up so Mipsy can give me your name, Mipsy, I need names. After that I want Dumbledore on the banned list while Griphook the Goblin, his accomplices, Alice Ivy Woodcook and any Gringotts approved medics are on the allowed list."

They rushed to obey as three others appeared and followed them into the line. "Mipsy is Mipsy. This is Keeny, Loopy, Flippy, and the last Potter elf is Cooky since Cooky loves cooking. Mipsy recognizes elf Nerdy, elf Hooky and elf Zooky from Gringotts. They kept nice and healthy by goblins, we no longer nice and healthy like Potters kept Potter Elves. Mipsy knows of a type of elf that will protect Master Harry. Yes they be called Wilde Elves." Looking around as if someone was watching her Mipsy described them.

"Two glowing eyes, a big nose rests below, and a large mouth below that with a goofy smile that reveals two sharp canines and a wide tongue. Broad bent ears sit on each side of its small, squared head, which itself is covered in soft fur. Its long thin body stands straight. Two broad arms rest at its sides and end in large hands with long fingers, each with small nails. Its legs are wide and are bent, each ending in big paws. Its body is covered in short fur and its shoulders are narrower than its pelvis, from which a long, furry tail sways back and forth. They loves children, are fiercely loyal to children, and will give their lives to protect any child. Wilde elves consider people at Master's age to be children, Wilde elves might protect you." all of the elves bob their heads in agreement.

Nerdy spoke up from where he was, "Nerdy has an invocation for Heir Potter to gain freedom from all. Here it is, recite it and Heir Potter will be free from Bumblebore, or the bad Dumbles" Nerdy gave Harry a page with a few sentences on it. Harry read it and looked at Nerdy incredulously, "Nerdy promises Heir Potter this one is least costly. If Heir Potter doesn't give over a fee of 85 galleons for the information Master Goblin will sue you. Nerdy respects Heir Potter for freeing us from bad Voldy and as such doesn't want Heir Potter to be poor..." Each of the elves including his own gave him puppy eyes. They had him.

Harry laughed knowing they loved him even though they didn't actually know him. "I'll make a deal, I'll use the invocation and pay the fee as long as there is extra money going to each of you. I don't care who nor what you spend it on but as long as you use it yourself I'll do it." Nerdy bobbed his head up and down rapidly with the rest of them following his lead.

"I, Heir Harry James Potter, claim all of my inheritances by blood, magic, conquest and will of previous owners. In return for help I swear to pay the elves Mipsy, Keeny, Loopy, Flippy, Cooky, Nerdy, Hooky and Zooky 85 galleons each with 200 galleons going to the goblin named Griphook for help in a dire situation, and 100 galleons to the goblin who commands Nerdy, Hooky and Zooky. For the Minister of Magic who introduced himself as Fudge I gift 60 galleons for swift action. To the nurse who tended to my wounds I gift another 60 galleons and one copy of a rare medical book I, as a Potter, have in my vaults. If Lord Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, attempts to command me or my life again I will claim his personal belongings and magic by retribution. This is my will, so mote it be." His magic flared as over 300 families worldwide gifted money, valuables and toys to him.

X-x-x-x-X

However, four ghosts watched him from the throne of Death, they are known as the Founders of Hogwarts. They have been watching the crisis for several years and have cast their vote. They spoke one at a time.

'Heir of Slytherin and descendants by my will.'

'Heir of Hufflepuff and descendants by my will.'

'Heir of Ravenclaw and descendants by my will.'

'Heir of Gryffindor and descendants by my will and our blood.'

Then they spoke together, 'Let our hereditary magics be his, let our blood be his, let Hogwarts be his, let our hidden homes be his, let our hidden troves of knowledge be his, and let the remnants of our magic cores and our descendent's magic cores be transferred to him. So mote it be!' Now Death was brother to both Fate and Life, as such he could look into a person's future to determine their fate.

Now, as the Ghostly Founders of Hogwarts chanted their pleas he decided to look into Harry's death point, or day of death, he had one of them just like everyone. He lives into 137968524 years of age in one destiny, or possible fate, in total before he commands Death to take him home.

Death was once a sage, yes, he once lived. He was one with nature, or Mother Magic. He was an advocate of Aunt Wisdom, a believer in Uncle Myth, a man who respected Father Time, he cherished Grandmother Earth, and knew Grandfather Creator. Most didn't know these six were the only true immortals, other immortals died either when they lost all of their magic or were beheaded. When either of these things happened to the six they would reincarnate as an animagus, setting a certain animal as their favorite. However, Grandfather Creator created the other five as companions and added one living person to the list of true immortals after every 100,000 years. It was nearing the 700,000 year mark and as such their was about to be a new true immortal in existence. Most of them lived as humans until they joined Grandfather Creator.

Why tell this secret? Simple. Harry joins Grandfather Creator after his death. Death knew what his castle looked like and it was easy to see those vast halls beyond the glowing valor, that is what the portal to the afterlife is called. Why is this a problem? He commands him, Death's Master is chosen by the true immortals. Yet he will be one of them. Death knew what kind of person he choose as one of them. He sets standards that are extremely difficult to fulfill: 'diamond heart encased in gold', as one of his favorite people once told him; placing the people around him before himself; being in a place of respect and not abusing it wrongly or by using the respect to help those around them and in need. These are just the start of a 99,900 long list of qualities or actions.

Death decided to boost Harry's magic core as well and felt for recently dead souls who wish for him to have their belonging, money, and assets and 0.25% of their core and grants their wishes. Now why is this bad? Harry, inside his home with the eight elves felt himself grow in power... and passed out from magical core stress. Death knew he would survive so he simply relaxed in his throne and took a drink of Butterbeer, his favorite drink.

X-x-x-x-X

When Harry heard Mipsy screech loudly a few hours later he jumped up alert from years of abuse. An old man was about to attack Mipsy and Harry became furious and wished the old man had no magic to harm her with. He didn't care where his magic went he wanted it sealed or gone. A random thought crossed his mind and his magic reacted, it lashed out at the old man and permanently sealed his magic causing him to wither and age. Once he looked like a raisin he screamed in rage and jumped at Harry, trying to choke him. Several nurses came in and easily detained him as he kept attacking Mipsy in effort to get to Harry. Finally someone threw a spell at him and he was out cold. When the nurses came in he realized he was in a hospital and relaxed slightly.

Harry began giggling as Mipsy summoned a pair of frying pans and threatened the doctors and nurses "Mipsy demands retribution! Mipsy will take Master Potter away to goblins for treatment if evil doctors don't protect him! Mipsy wants Dumbles to be a prisoner if not then Mipsy will rally an elf mob to attack in Heir Potter's name! Understood?!" Harry kept giggling as Mipsy told them what happened and how his magic sealed Dumbles magic forever. When the nurses looked at him in fear he slowly stopped laughing.

He lowered his head in expectation of retribution for the man's honor when Fudge spoke from the doorway. "Heir Potter, I was told that Dumbledore was going to cast an Imperious curse on you, that is a spell forcing a person into slavery. A man named Severus Snape reported him a few minutes ago and I rushed here with a squad of aurors, please forgive me for being late. Since he attacked first you will not be prosecuted for it, his magic will stay sealed. However, there are several things to talk about. How do you own Hogwarts, how does the locations of about 76 hidden places belonging to the founders of Hogwarts appear on your inheritance list and why not sooner in your family?"

Harry didn't know much about the founders so he answered simply, "I used a invocation to claim inheritance by blood, magic, conquest, and will of previous owner. Am I in trouble for it?" Fudge was about to take a sip of a water bottle and choked on it as Harry answered. After coughing up the water he attempted to get a clear head.

A man in the hall was the one to reply, his voice was sour and sounded petulant. "Potter, that type of spell isn't used in today's world since it is considered grey. Even most Dark families don't use it, what gave you such a fool hardy idea?" The man came into sight and Harry had a flashback, 'God no! Not Lily! Oh God, forgive me Lily... I loved you... I always will.' In the background he heard a baby crying and knew this man.

Harry blurted, "You're that guy... you cried when you found Lily dead and told her you loved her. Why didn't you marry her?" The man tried to hide it as he fidgeted while most of the nurses turned to stare. The man turned and left the way he came with a swish of his cloak. Harry felt tired as the adrenaline in his blood finally settled.

Fudge nodded to Harry as Mipsy demanded them to let him rest. "Master Potter needs hims beauty sleep! Leave now before Mipsy attacks you!" Most of the nurses left except for one who began to check his vitals with Mipsy glaring at her. Harry began to drift back to sleep and smiled softly at Mipsy. "Mipsy, please send for another elf or two to keep watch while you sleep. Send word to Griphook that I'll pay for help at the manor. Then get checked out by a nurse since he hurt you. Love you Mipsy, tell the others I love 'em too. Goodnigh' Mipsy." Then he was sound asleep, softly smiling at Mipsy even in his sleep. Mipsy knew from those words alone that Harry would love and cherish her and the other elves forever and decided to sleep at the foot of her Master's bed. Once she was finished with her tasks she returned to Cooky and Keeny who watched their loved one and she slept.

X-x-x-x-X

The next day near dawn Harry woke up due to something tickling him. Looking at the source of the tickle he found Mipsy curled up at the foot of his bed. Harry watched her sleep for a few minutes before realizing she would be stiff once she woke. Gently sitting up Harry picked her up and deposited her next to him. Cuddling up next to her he went back to sleep with a peaceful look on his face.

X-x-x-x-X

Waking up to the sound of a 'meep' beside him he muttered, "Please be quiet." Then he realized who it was and slowly sat up, "Sorry thought you were the doctor, er, Mediwitch. How are you feeling, Mipsy?" She stared at him in horror and scrambled to the foot of the bed. Harry frowned and gently pulled her back next to him. "It's okay, I thought you might be sore when you woke so I pulled you up next to me." It was then that several cards and flowers were noticed by him. It seems he was loved very much by fans.

A voice spoke from the hallway and became louder, as if the speaker was coming closer to him. "Heir Potter is recovering nicely, but don't rile him up, his magic core is unstable and might easily react." It is a nurse walking into the room with a reporter. The female reporter has a look of finding treasure, it looks like trouble.

"Heir Potter, I came to ask a few questions and want you to answer truthfully. Are you willing to answer them for your fans?" Harry simply nodded. "Great! Where have you been for the last nine years?"

Harry sighed knowing he wanted to get it off his chest. "I was placed in an abusive, neglectful home full of muggles by Dumbledore, who wasn't supposed to place me anywhere." She gave him a questioning look, "I read my parents will that he illegally sealed before it was read and it said so, it also said that I wasn't to go to those muggles who are relatives of my mother."

She wrote it down with a frown. "Is it true that one of his men broke your arm while being forceful? If so who was it?"

She glanced at Harry when he didn't answer, "I will be truthful, he either broke or fractured my arm, I don't know since I'm not a doctor. His name is Rubius Hagrid, he is the half-giant and grounds keeper of Hogwarts."

She nodded politely, "Did your magic react to a threat from Dumbledore sealing his magic away?" This time he simply nodded. "What was the threat?"

"Imperious curse. A man named Severus Snape reported his intentions." Harry said with a thought.

He was so deep in thought she snapped her fingers near his face to get the answer to her question while the nurse said, "He is tired it's time to leave." She reluctantly nodded and stood and left. The nurse walked over to Harry and began checking his vitals as a doctor walked in. The doctor looked at a few papers before frowning.

He carefully strolled up to Harry and Mipsy with the frown on his face. "Mr. Potter, it seems like you had a few blocks on you. No worries now, they have been removed. Do you know who placed 9 blocks at 90% each on you? You shouldn't have had any since your magic was low, at least the amount you had access to was low. The rest is extremely high leveled on the Merlin Scale. The Merlin scale is from 1000 to 0, and like a rank system, the higher numbers are actually lower. The muggles have 950+, squibs, or nonmagicals from magic families, have 900+ and from there it is complicated. 700+ is witches and wizards, 500+ is magi, and 300+ is sorcerers and sorceresses. After that 100+ is considered middle magi and 0-100 is the highest rank and is called Supreme Magi. We tested you levels before hand and your levels were 721-miscalc and we need to test them again now okay?" Harry nodded as he brought a paper to him.

The doctor used a needle to prick his thumb before wiping it on the page. The paper said 127. Harry mutely nodded knowing many would be after his hide if they knew. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter, this just means more marriage contracts will come your way. With a few dozen fan girls, if they ever know."

Harry spluttered when he heard the news, "But I want to marry a girl love! Not some stranger!" He was near hyperventilation when the doctor snickered. Harry realized he was teasing him and slightly relaxed. "That wasn't funny!" Thinking of the doctor's skin turning neon pink activated his magic.

The doctor looked at his skin and simply hummed before he signed a few papers and smiled at Harry. "You are free to go, Mr. Potter. Have a nice day. Your clothes were discarded and a Gringotts seamstress elf called Bipsy crafted you a set of modern muggle clothes. They are in the bathroom."

Harry smiled as they showed him into the side room where he spotted the fanciest clothes. Once he is dressed he is wearing a plain, white shirt and has it buttoned it up fully to support the graceful deep blue bowtie he's wearing. On top of the shirt he's wearing a classy, dark orange vest with 6 buttons, it has a fairly deep v-line, it's just narrow enough for the top to remain visible, adding another layer to the overal look of the suit. The deep blue jacket is a perfectly tailored fit for him. It has a subtle pinstripe pattern which gives the suit an elegant look.

The 6 buttons of his double breasted jacket are all buttoned up, it's the only right way to wear it. The jacket is slightly longer at the sides, it has a vent at the back, there's pocket on either side and there's a breast pocket which contains a pocket watch that is golden. He's wearing pants which have the same pattern as the jacket, but a different, complementary color, dark orange, and they make an ideal combination with his shoes. He's wearing a graceful pair of brogue monkstraps. To top it all of he's wearing a stylish deep blue belt, which are accompanied by gloves and cuff links.

Stepping out of the bathroom Harry yawned adorably. A chuckle greeted him for his effort of trying to withhold it, Harry looked at the seat where Griphook sat and smiled without showing his teeth. "Lord Potter I have news on emancipation if you would like it." He reached into the suitcase beside him and pulled out a thin file. "This file has everything that applies to you, including laws that you can activate due to being a pureblood and last of the family. There are three main ones that apply to you, inadequate magical guardian, last of a line while being over a certain age, and finally, my least favorite, severe mistreatment from those meant to care for the child. There are a few more but I don't suppose they matter as much as those. I thought I would drop these by since you were kind enough to pay me near the equivalent of 1000 British Pounds in galleons justfor helping in a dire situation."

Harry laughed thinking he was joking, "Heir Potter, one galleon is 4.93 pounds exactly. You gave me 986 pounds total just for doing my job." Harry stopped laughing and looked at him as he took the papers and walked with him into the hall. Harry sighed.

"I wanted to, just because I paid you a lot doesn't mean you can give it back to me." Griphook offered Harry a handkerchief and as he grabbed it Griphook mumbled something causing them to appear outside Potter Manor where a few more goblins worked on the plots of farm land. Harry drew their attention by yelping as he landed wrong and almost fell. Griphook caught him and helped him get his feet steady.

"Do I have to keep an eye on you, Heir Potter? You appear accident prone." Harry nervously laughed when he finally stood upright and looked at the workers. The he realized they were tending his farm as well and felt guilty.

"Griphook? May I speak with the head garden goblin and ask him how much I should pay him?" Griphook grinned to himself as he began leading him to a certain goblin who looked pissed and had a clipboard. Harry slowed down trying to think of a way to placate him with goods when the goblin seen Griphook. After that he grinned at them and waved them over. They jabbered in their tongue when Griphook motioned toward Harry. They both looked at him expectantly, "I was wondering how much I am going to reimburse you for and how much to pay for the service. I don't care if it's pricy since good plants normally cost more." He whistled and jabbered to Griphook again while smirking.

Harry nervously shifted on his feet at the dangerous looking smirk, "Harry Potter. What a pleasant surprise, I am Lurnott. I wasn't told we were going to be helping you today, I am honored." His voice was smoother then most goblins he had heard in Gringotts the other day.

"I used my own plants so I will decrease the price depending on how much I recieve of the vegetables this year. I'd say about half the vegetables for 30 galleons for each of the main work force, of which there are 70 goblins, and 50 galleons for the 7 organizers of which I am one of." Harry slightly relaxed until he heard Griphook growl.

It was then that Harry realized he was flirting with him, he blushed while moving behind Griphook to hide from Lurnott. He thought they were going to fight as they growled at each other while glaring. Finally Lurnott relented to Griphook smugly while jabbering again. Griphook's jaw grinded loudly in rage. Griphook took a deep breath before looking at Harry. "Harry, Lurnott forced us into goblin customs, you are now under my protection. As such I either have to move in with you or you have to move in with me. Either way, I have to act as your guard until you are able to defend yourself from dangers including physical, mental, and political harm. Please forgive me, Heir Potter." He bowed his head.

Harry relaxed with a knowing look. "I forgive both of you. I think that whatever you have told Lurnott about me may have prompted him to half-way care about me as a client of Gringotts. As such he just played you to get me protection until I am able to do things on my own. Lurnott, please tell us why you did such." Harry grinned smugly when Lurnott laughed at Griphook's befuddled look while nodding to Harry.

"Of course, Heir Potter. I know that most pure bloods will try to use you and your fame so I decided to try to protect you. Griphook has told many of my kin that you gave us a victory over Dumbledore twice. Once by filing a lawsuit allowing us to ban him and a second time when you sealed his magic. Not only that but he may be able to teach you wandless spells, which is difficult and only achieved by the rarest human magicals these days. Not only that but I planned on asking if I may create a list of items from each of the 76 newly revealed locations. I also might ask for copies of any rare potions books if possible. My grandson is trying for a potions mastery and he is about to graduate from his apprenticeship with a few others." Harry looked at Griphook pointedly earning a nod.

"That sounds unfair, I'll pay you to discover the treasures within as well as offering copies of books the workers might use properly." Lurnott offered his hand and Harry shook it. Harry glanced at Griphook and seen a frown which caused Harry to frown as well.

"Harry, I just realized something. If you go to Hogwarts without knowing any Wizarding customs that may cause trouble. We will buy all your supplies while making sure they are excellent quality while a human magical tutors you in customs, manners and etiquette. After you have learned all the basics we will take you to buy a wand or something similar. Also, we will see about taking you to live near your family in Japan. Until then we have four months to teach you in."

"What relatives? I thought the Dursley family was the last of my relatives..." Harry asked questioningly.

"Lord Potter, you esentially have a family of Quincy, a spiritual race of humans. However, the one you are related to married a shinigami. You will have the option of moving in with them or moving and living near them." Harry nodded to them both. Harry and Griphook started on their way into the castle manor while enjoying the peaceful nature sounds.

-1 Month Later-

Harry carefully watched his teacher, Melva Alardice. She was showing him how to act properly around nobles of Japan. He was actually a very quick learner in his studies and is following her directions to a T. "Next you would either ask them about family, their income or their recent blessings from Mother Magic."

Griphook enters the room with Lucius Malfoy regally following him. "Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy is here to speak with you. He says it is urgent." Harry looks at Malfoy and nods.

"Potter... I need to speak with you alone..." He cautiously glances around. Harry stands and begins leading him away. Once inside his office alone Malfoy uses a privacy barrier. "Potter I have gathered five items that needed to be destroyed and have done such but there is a sixth. Please forgive me..." Pulling out a goblin dagger he gently cuts Harry's bolt scar. A screeching echoes as a wasp of black tar flies out of it. Harry looks at the tar as it disintegrates.

Harry watches as Malfoy replaces the blade. "That was Voldemort... wasn't it?" Malfoy nods as he releases the barrier. Griphook rushes in and snarls at Malfoy at seeing Harry bleeding. "Stand down, he did it for a perfectly reasonable cause. A wisp of black tar exited my forehead, he says it was part of Voldemort. He just saved me from being in danger for quite a while. Please have it in your heart to forgive him as I have."

Griphook pauses and slowly tries to think of something he can do to pay Harry back. "For causing my charge to bleed you will help him by supplying him with a tome on a study he wishes to be proficient in. Agreed?" Malfoy nods wisely knowing he could be sued if he didn't do as the angry goblin commanded.

Harry frowns, though Malfoy agreed to the term he wants more knowledge to help people. "May I suggest something else? I was hoping to buy several books about medical magic spells, herbs and plants and potions to help others. How about I trade copies of two rare books at a time for three to five books from him each time?" Griphook looks at Malfoy who nods in eager agreement.

Pausing Malfoy hums, "I believe I have a great selection of medical potions books and a few rare medical spell books that you will enjoy once you have the experience to use them. May we visit your library?" Harry politely nods and turns to lead them there. After a few minutes they are looking through the entire library for books Malfoy might like. After a few minutes he has ten extremely rare and ancient potions books. He looks at Harry nervously.

"Do you care if I choose your new books?" Malfoy asks.

Griphook sneers, "If you do you you will owe him 25 books on medical techniques from your library." Malfoy smirks and quickly nods. "However, they must be in either English, Latin, or Japanese since those are the languages he plans on learning or already knows."

"May I use translation spells on them if they aren't in those languages?" Griphook stares for a few seconds before curtly nodding.

-3 Weeks Later-

Harry finally had the basics of etiquette down and is meeting with a goblin to get a custom wand. Harry smiled when the older goblin finally arrived in the office. "Hello Sir, I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning but Griphook suggested coming to you for a custom wand. It is an honor to meet you." The older goblin's name is Jurguk, he is the master wand crafter of the goblins in the British isles.

The goblin simply nodded as he used a tool looking like a needle-less syringe to take a sample of Harry's magic. After a few minutes he gathers a needle full of Harry's blood and one of his hairs to bind the foci to him. Jurguk chanted for a few minutes before speaking.

"This wand's shaft is made out of Cherry Wood, which usually prefers leader types. The handle is made out of Yew Wood, which in turn heavily prefers those with a loving heart. However, the combination of this strand of Cherry Wood and Yew Wood means the wand will seek out somebody who can resist strong temptations. A wand usually has 3 or 4 cores, but some have 6, this wand has 5 cores. A core of dragon bone which aids the learning process of magic spells and chimera scale is added to boost the power of the dragon bone core. A core of unicorn mane hair is added which tends to increase it's owners intelligence and centaur tail hair is added to amplify the power of the unicorn mane hair core. Finally, a core of ghost hair is added in small amounts to strengthen healing spells. It is one of the longest at 27 inches, thus making it a scepter. It also boasts intricate carvings all over it with runes to empower it."

Harry loves it very dearly. "Thank you, Master Wand-Crafter Jurguk. I love her, she feels alive. I hope, that since you are the one who created her, that you will name her." Harry didn't know why he said this but something told him he would be grateful for saying those words.

Jurguk raised his hand over her alone, pouring his magic into her, and chanted, after a while he said "Hedwig." Looking at Harry he softly sobs, "Thank you for allowing her to have life. Her name is Hedwig, she might be powerful enough to speak to you, so do try to wake her from her slumber." Jurguk turned and left the way he came.

Harry looked at Hedwig and began thinking, snapping his fingers he turned to Griphook. "Where can I find organic oils to polish Hedwig?" Griphook laughed thinking he was joking until Harry cleared his throat. Griphook conjured a bottle of toad oil and a clean handkerchief. Harry hummed to Hedwig as he began polishing her gently as they walked to a floo.

—–-5 Days Later-–—

Harry began looking through his office with Griphook to organize it when he found a book. It is thirteen and a half inches long, thirteen inches wide, and one inch thick. It is bound in dark maroon leather with a metal clasp and it is in excellent shape. The cover is ornamented with a symbol: the Potter Family Crest. He knows it logs family secrets and decides to read it in his room out loud to Hedwig.

Showing the cover to Griphook briefly he silently thinks about what secrets may await him within. After a ten minute walk he arrives in his suite and goes to the couch and sits down. "Mipsy, please light the fireplace. I don't know if I want to know my family secrets, they may ruin me. I mean there could be anything inside them and if it is bad I may become depressed."

Hearing a thoughtful hum he flips open the book with ease. "'This is the Potter Family Secrets Diary. If you are reading this you are a Potter by blood. We have the boasting of being a light family but I fear that as time passes we may be caught doing something dark. The new ministry of magic have outlawed many arts used by almost everyone. Thankfully this book is self up dating so all you have to do is read it."

"My best friend, Lucius Dracorus Malfoy, patriarch of the Malfoy family, has agreed to contract a marriage between one of my heirs and one of his descendants in the future. If it does appear as a secret then you may have to marry a Malfoy. I have said enough, please read this with caution. 1 We have had a parseltongue (snake speaker) in the family which might cause you to be one. 2 Felistongue runs in the family and is big cat speak (primarily lion). 3 We have Dark Veela in our blood, it has a mind of its own. 4 Our males who become Dark Veela may choose their own mate, be submissive, and bare children." Harry gulps at the thought of having children.

"5 We are descendants of the legendary Greater Dark Veela of myths. 6 If ever one of you became a Greater Dark Veela you can be up to forty-seven times as powerful as a normal Dark Veela. 7 Most Greater Veela have a living foci who responds. 8 Those with a quickly responding for the first time living foci tend to be honorable people. 9 If all of these apply to you you may be a chosen one.'" he groans in annoyance at the news.

'It seems like you need an inheritance- abilities test, Love. You know, I love being polished and would like another good polishing, Harry.' Harry froze knowing who it was before pulling out the frog oil and rag to begin his task out of love. 'Oh! Right there! Yay! Love you, Harry!' He laughed at the delight he gained at awakening Hedwig.

'Love you too, Hedwig.' He thought. He polished her until she was satisfied before going to Griphook. "I woke Hedwig. She suggested an inheritance-abilities test."

Griphook nods at Hedwig in interest. "I believe you have one of the wise ones. Last I heard Merlin, who also had a sentient foci like Hedwig, had one who was constantly talking about werewolves since it was one. If you are able to enter your mindscape you might find her true form. Normally a bonded sentient foci is normally something that reflects their owner's true soul." He gently caressed her causing her magic to hum brighter.

Hearing Hedwig whisper something to Griphook Harry listens unable to hear her again. "Hedwig doesn't have much energy after talking to you, she is tired from trying and succeeding to contact you. Not only that but a stone used as a storage space for magic should be attached to her through natural means to give her more strength. Let's visit the Potter Manor Vault and see if there are any stones in there."

Harry nods at the memory of the vault in the lords suites in the bedroom. He remembers seeing several stones in a sack in the deeper portion of the vault, they were glowing white. "Here we are, it needs a drop of your blood on the locking mechanism to open." Harry obediently pricks his fingers on the needle sticking out of the lock and smears it on the lock while mentally asking to pull a few magic stones out. It opened only showing the stones within causing Griphook to humph in satisfaction.

"Good, you asked it to show you the stones. If you didn't be specific in asking it would have refused to show it to you. Vaults like this one have a semi-sentience to them. Sometimes they will go to their owner if they are loyal enough. It hasn't been determined as to how you gain their loyalty and friendship but those who do normally have the vault following them like a puppy. What do you think?" Harry looks at the somewhat rusted interior of the vault and begins feeling bad.

"I think I need some cleaning supplies and some polish to shine up the entire thing. No offense to the poor thing but it doesn't look like it has been properly cared for. Do you mind helping me polish it?" Griphook snorted in amusement at the hyperness the vault showed at that idea.

"I have to teach you to care for yourself, Lord Potter. However, as Lord of all things Potter your job is to care for all living on your properties. I will help you and show you how to polish it until it is at least healthy looking compared to most metals. If you wish I can help you decorate it as-oomph!" The vault came out and extended two portions to hug him close. Harry smiles.

"I think Darwin would appreciate it. Also, are there any magic stones that might enhance Darwin's features or add to them?" Griphook stares at him while thinking carefully about it.

"It is wise to name all things you use. It allows a person to reach the soul of the artifact while seeking aid from them. However, I'm not too sure about what stones might help it. You could try adding a simple magic stone array to reinforce the security... maybe a Antiukoreaite to allow it to perform magic itself. That is all I can think of right now, sorry." Griphook sounds strange to Harry before he realizes he is unsure.

Harry pulls out all of the magic stones and places them all in the enlarged sack to store them until they are identified. "I understand, correct me if I am wrong but I will need to send for a Goblin Gem-Crafter to identify them?" Griphook nods with repentance.

"That is fine. I'll start removing the rust while you take a few hundred galleons from my account to identify the stones in this sack. Once they are identified you may take two extra ones that may help with whatever you need done with your family. If you need more just tell me what you need and why and I will supply it for extra help from you. If your family is ever afraid of anyone or thing then they, and you, may come to me for help." Harry says with a small, sincere smile aimed toward him.

Griphook grins in a very feral way. "I know I can hold you to your word, Potter. In return for that I will continue to serve you and your family to the best of my abilities until I die. For now I will do as you asked." Griphook turned around and left the master bedroom that holds the vault. Harry turned around and found a set of polish and a clean rag along with a aluminum sponge. Grabbing the sponge and looking

at the emptiness of the vault he began scrubbing the vault's interior until it was spotless. Then he took the polish and wiped plenty onto the rag and focused on sending the rag all over the vault until it was shining very brightly. His magic reacts.

It begins flying over a single spot that slowly grows larger. Thinking of it as a basic exercise to 'stretch' his magic muscle he continues powering it until he is half way exhausted. Luckily for him thanks to the constant power source the inside and out is completely polished and looks new. Harry crawls out of the vault and wishes he had a friend who will train with him. Hearing a loud clank he looks up and sees something in the vault. He blinks at the object.

Picking it up he finds a Tachi, or a Japanese Long Sword. Gently taking hold of it he feels magic in it calling to him. Trying to use his magic more he reaches out to it with his magic. It quickly begins eating it away and Harry lets it thinking it is hungry. After a while it stops and a red, eye shaped diamond at the base of the hilt opens and stares at him. It growls at him and mentally speaks to him. **'Thank you, foolish little human. I was very hungry and most magical folk don't have enough magic to feed me such potent meals. I will always acknowledge you for this deed. I am a demon sword, I was once a Zanpakuto, or a soul cutter, but my vile host tried to merge with me and died leaving me powerless. I would not try it if I were you.'**

It growled in agressive tones. **'I have much power no matter who my host is, though if you became my host I would be at my most powerful... I wonder...'** Harry reaches to the side and grabs the polish and rag and begin polishing the Demonic Zanpakuto.

"I may not know your name yet but I am thinking the vault reacted to my wish... I asked for someone to train with, do you like to train? Mr. Zanpakuto?" The Zanpakuto hums in more thoughtfulness. "Anyway, my name is Harry James Potter. I am the last of a noble linage and a halfblood wizard. I like gardening, cooking and helping others. I dislike people who abuse others no matter the reason and bullies. My hobbies are learning, helping others, and training in necessary skills. My goal in life is to become a great Mediwitch and a person who is known for my own deeds instead of my parents deeds. If you want to you may introduce yourself too." Harry smiles at the blade.

 **'I doubt you will hear my name but it is Kitsune no Yomeiri, or mischievous fox wedding. I am the only magical and physical Zanpakuto. I love training so much that many try to avoid me in general, I also like helping others when their heart is in the right place. I dislike power-hungry people and people who don't respect their elders properly. I have the hobby of training like crazy. And my newest goal is to help you become a mediwitch.'** Kitsune falls silent as he watches Harry polish him carefully. After a while Harry hears Griphook coming with someone else.

Turning around to greet them he smiles. "Lord Potter, this is Grugart. He is a Master Jewel-Cutter who has decided to help us place the jewels in the vault's metal lining." Harry nods respectfully to him as he looks inside the bag and pulls out three larger gems.

"These three are smostine and allow a object to store power." Pulling out two more he shows them to Harry. "These two are Antiukoreaite and allows an object to cast spells on their own. If you use one of each at either end of your wand you will have a unique wand that can do anything on its own. The remaining three can go into the vault and it will use them nicely." Griphook nods slowly and looks at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry takes ahold of one of the smostine and uses the energy inside to attach it to the wand. It grows until the stone is in a cage. Placing the Antiukoreaite at the other end causes another cage to form around it as well. Harry offers all three of the other stones to Darwin. He takes them into his 'skin' and they appear on the outside of the vault.

The jewel smith clears his throat. "This gem is called Robinsite and has a little power in it right now. It can hold up to five wizard's magic at 50 on the Merlin Scale. It is usually inserted into the skin at the base of the neck to give a boost to their owner when needed. I suggest using it." Harry takes it and places it at the base of his neck causing it to merge with him.

Griphook is looking at the sword in his lap with suspicion, "Harry, is that a magic and sentient Zanpakuto? They are very rare and hard to find. This just complicated things for you and your family in Japan. They hate Shinigami who use Zanpakuto to fight demons called Hollows. Hollows eat souls of those who are powerful or available to them. This just made you a target for food." He frantically said.

Harry being street smart came up with a plan. "Where do the highest amount of Quincy or Shinigami live compared to the least amount of Hollows? If I stay there I should be safe until I can fight with my friend." Both goblins gave him a look at the same time that said it all.

"This is not a known fact to us and we will have to mail your family and ask. At the latest we should know by the end of the week. Until then I'm going to place you in a protection program." Harry simply nods knowing he is trying to protect him. Listening until they agree on what to do with him until he is safer than he is now. Little does he know that his family has been contacted by the goblins and invited to meet him in Britain.

X-x-x-x-X Two Days Later X-x-x-x-X

Harry watched the goblins scurrying around for some reason until he was too curious for his own good. Walking up to the closest one he politely asks, "What is going on, sir? It looks like you guys need help with something that is happening today."

The goblin looks at him and pales, "Merlin's Beard! You are supposed to be dressed! You have very important guests coming to visit you. We are preparing for them to arrive at noon today. That is in thirty minutes. Please follow me." Harry obediently follows the man into his own suite.

A house elf is pacing worriedly with a blue Japanese kimono in her arms. Seeing him she rushes over and begins dressing him until he is ready for the day, it takes five minutes. The house elf uses a spell to grow his hair to the middle of his back before braiding it intricately.

Harry is about to step outside his suite when another goblin enters the living area and closed the door. "Lord Potter, I am here to inform you that we will be giving you a inheritance test while they are here. However, it has come to our attention that one of them have been dead since the end of your fifth birthday. We promise you this, you will be delighted with the news of who they are. They have arrived and you can see them now."

The goblin began leading him to the parlor and upon arrival Harry noticed that the man looked like him. Then he realized that he is family. Walking forward carefully he is suddenly nervous. The twins look at the room in curiosity as an thirteen year old boy scowls at the room in general. "Hello there, are you Harry?" The man asks bringing all attention to him.

Harry nods as he is careful of the man's emotions before realizing the whole family is now relaxing at the sight of him other than Isshin. "You look like you were abused... who hurt you? The Dursleys?" Harry nods again causing an angry scowl to appear on Ichigo's face.

"You will never be abused by my old man. He is a doctor and owns a clinic in our hometown of Karakura Town. Come sit down next to me, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I don't bite and neither does my dad, Isshin. He is a really good guy but he does get on our nerves sometimesr. Like when he begins singing praises to the our mother as if she is alive." Harry carefully sat next to the older teenager and watched the goblins begin to explain why he needs extra care.

Finally he was given permission for visiting him and he himself was told to prick his fingers and smear his blood on the parchment. Doing so caused his inheritance to appear.

 **Heir to the Following Most Noble and Ancient Houses:**

Gryffindor and descendants: Peverel, Potter and Patterson - Father

Hufflepuff and descendants: Cobriana, Hitsugaya, Abarai, Shiba and Kurosaki - Mother

Black family and ancestors: Brown, Redwood, and the God of Magic aka the Phoenix King

 **Heir by Default Will:**

Ravenclaw and descendants: Meiridian, Qi'Gong, Li'Fon, Fu'Long and Nanou

Slytherin and descendants: Archer, Brown, Melrose, Mordred, Le' Fay, Emry and Gaunt

 **Total Wealth:** 968,745,213,924,738,156,035,286,407,900 galleons, 13 sickles,18 knuts

 **Heirlooms:**

Ancestor's Wands, Staves, Sceptars, and Staffs

Weapons of Various Origin

Armors of Various Origin

A Few Thousand Tomes and Scrolls Thought Lost or Rare

Several Thousand Common Tomes, Scrolls, and Books

94 Wandless Magic Kits

103 Soundless Magic Kits

10 Trunks full of Muggle OR Mundane books

2 Zanpakuto - One is Kitsune Wedding and the other refuses to respond

330 House Elves

14 Owls

18 Kneazles

& Various Other Things

& Various Other Animals

& Various Other Magical Creatures

 **Shops Owned:**

The Royal Owl: Mailing Service

The Royal Owl: Pet Shop

The Elegant Bookstore: Magic and the Arcane

Wands for Wizards

Evan's Wizarding Equipment

Potter and Evan's Clothes Store

Potter and Evan's Quality Quidditch Supplies

The Ninth Life Miscellaneous Store

The Mellow Comet Childrens Home and Refuge

The Second Blossom Animal Rescue and Shelter

Freedom of Health Doctor's Office

Freedom of Health Magical's Doctor's Office

Freedom of Health Potions and Remedies

Enchanted: Talismans and Other Powerful Objects

Yelling Sign Pawn Store

Trusty Dwarf Pet Store

Black Kite Beauty Salon

Rare Brew Potions and Apothecary

Gentle Unicorn Familiar Shoppe

Flowing Writer Book and Stationary Store

Cuddly Puppy Toy Store

Happy Raven Trade-post

Calm Kneazle Gift Store

Gracious Shawl Hobby Store

Little Tree Wand Store

Go Figure Academy-a Defensive/Offensive skills place of further learning and duelings.

Great Expectations Academy-a charms and transfiguration place of further learning.

Brewed Awakening Academy-a Potions Skills Place of further learning and congregation.

 **Other Owned Properties:**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Potter Estates - San Francisco, California, USA

Potter's Winter Getaway - Palm Beach, USA

Patterson Estates - New York State, USA

Gryffindor Getaway - Venice, Italy

Peverel Mansion - Rome, Italy

Gaunt House - England

Slytherin Hunting and Sports Area - Southern Africa

Slytherin Nature Reserve - Northern Africa

Slytherin Magical Creature Reserve - Western Africa

Slytherin Magical Creature Breeding Grounds - Eastern China

Archer's Forrest - Kentucky, USA

Brown Caves - New Mexico, USA

Melrose Estates - Memphis, Tennesse, USA

Melrose Cabin - Rocky Mountains, USA

Mordred Villa - Miami, Florida, USA

Le' Fay Palace - London, England

Emry Stronghold - England

Ravenclaw Estates - Spain

Ravenclaw Mansion - Venice, Italy

Meiridian Estates - California, USA

Meiridian Villa - Swiss Alps

Qi'Gong Palace - Hong Kong, China

Qi'Gong Cabin - Kenya

Li'Fon Villa - Tokyo, Japan

Li'Fon Getaway - Madagascar

Fu'Long Estate - Karakura Town, Japan

NanouSummer Getaway -Monaco

Hufflepuff Palace - England

Hufflepuff Estate - France

Hufflepuff Mansion -

Cobriana Estate -

Cobriana Cabin -

Cobriana Stronghold -

Cobriana Manor -

Hitsugaya Temple - Japan

Hitsugaya Gardens - Japan

Hitsugaya Farm - Japan

Hitsugaya Estate - Japan

Hitsugaya Winter Palace - Japan

Abarai Golden Farms - Japan

Abarai Silver Farms - Japan

Abarai Bronze Farms - Japan

Abarai Estates - Japan

Abarai Temple - Japan

Abarai Palace - Japan

Abarai Cabin - Japan

Kurosaki Villa - Japan

Kurosaki Traditional Clan Compound

 **Abilities Test:**

 **Affinities both Elemental and Studies:**

Potions affinity

Snake familiar possibility

Iratongue = badger speak

Herbology affinity

Badger familiar possibility

Druid ability

Coratongue = bird speak

Charms affinity

Raven familiar possibility

Felistongue = big cat speak

Transfiguration affinity

Lion familiar possibility

 **Inherited Abilities:**

Wandless Aptitude

Soundless Aptitude

Magus Sight

Nature Manipulation

Accelerated Healing

Runes Adept

Arithmancy Adept

Extremely Large Reserves/Magic core-4X mid-to-high gauged Magic cores.

Extreme Longevity

Potent Magic

Unnamed yet Potent bonding ability

 **Classification:**

Sensor

Shinigami

Metamorphagus

Animagus

Harry shows the paper to his new family and waits. Isshin quickly skans through it and stiffens at the name 'Shiba'. Glancing at his children with worry he hands the parchment to the goblins. Quickly he looks very happy to know. "Welcome to the family, Haru!" He has a mega wat smile and it is completely genuine.

"How are you going to learn Japanese?" The older twin, Karin asked.

Gornuk gave a barking laugh and cast a spell. "Habibtros Okatlus. It is a spell that gives you the power to be fluent in any language in the world in both speech and writing as long as the caster of the spell knows the language. If you travel or you need to translate or talk in secret to others, this would come in handy. Any more questions?"

The family looks at each other and Isshin grins, "We might have to speak to him in privacy about his magic training. Can you cast it on us please?"

Harry looks at Gornuk and his eyes pleaded for it to happen. "Very well, though you must realize that it has already been cast on you since you were here when it was cast in this room. You know the languages already, you just need to practice them. Just like Harry does. However, if the spell is cast on the same group of people afterward by the same person it will destroy what knowledge you have. Unless you have been practicing it extensively."

The group relaxed as they learned this and Ichigo smiled brightly. "That's cool, I didn't expect that to be the outcome. Thanks Gornuk!" Gornuk nods to him as his dad begins fidgeting.

"May you have someone supervise my children while I speak to you about other things. I think it is urgent that I speak about our heritage but I don't want them to know yet." Harry tilts his head in confusion with the other children as Gornuk nods.

"Lopsy! We need someone to supervise them while we talk. Make sure they come into no harm." A house elf pops into the room and ushers the children out.


End file.
